Bosses
Once the hero is at least level 10, he or she can enter a blue portal in a portal room to challenge a final boss. The choice of the boss is randomly determined between one of three foes, Kourok, Ghidraak, or Tezekcal, each game. If a player defeats the final boss, they escape the dungeon alive, and win the game. Otherwise, they will be sent back to the portal room, severely injured but still alive. The hero (or another player who kills them and becomes the hero) must exit the dungeon level in order to re-attempt the boss battle. There are only three attempts allowed per game between all the players. On the third attempt, the final seal is broken which destroys the confinement ritual, essentially removing the safeguard keeping the boss creature from escaping the dungeon itself! The third attempt is called "The Final Struggle" and (if unsuccessful) will cause the player to be devoured by the boss as it is unleashed upon the earth. That player's save record is deleted ("lost forever / consumed," as described in-game), and they are removed from scoring contention. Whether or not the boss is defeated, the 3 remaining ghosts "lose favorably" and are ranked in order of XP earned. = Kourok = Kourok is a boss monster that is controlled by three ghosts. If you do not have four players in your game, extra ghosts will spawn in during the battle to help during the fight. Kourok is a large green monster with tentacles for arms, four eyes and a mouth with rotten teeth. Its brain is covered by a translucent glass casing and is always visible during the fight. *Anteroom: To get through the door to the boss, the hero must attack an explosive grub so that it hits the door and explodes, blowing open the door. There are several small red bubbles that will float in place until the hero touches them, upon being touched they will give the hero health. There is nothing for the ghosts to do here except collect ectoplasm. *Cutscene: When you enter the boss fight room the view moves to a pool of water at the top of the room. Kourok bubbles up out of the water, screeches, and then the fight begins. 'Playing as Kourok' Each body part has a unique ability: *Left Tentacle: Shoots a bubble that traps the hero on contact, leaving him only able to float around very slowly. The hero won't be able to attack or use abilities while trapped in the bubble, which lasts for a few seconds. *Head: Fires a laser beam out of the biggest eye. While Kourok uses this attack, his mouth is opened, leaving him much more vulnerable to the explosive grubs (see below). However, if one does not use this attack for a long enough period of time, Kourok will open his mouth automatically. *Right Tentacle: Shoots toxic pink goo that covers part of the ground. It damages the hero on contact. * If you have saved up ectoplasm, slime blobs can be deployed here before or during the boss fight, possibly dealing residual damage to the hero over time. 'Fighting Kourok' *Kourok can be hurt by any ranged attacks or abilities that strike its face, such as a bow or a follower cyclone (Fetid Discharge cannot extend across the water, however). These attacks do little damage on their own, but can be used to hurt Kourok at any time. *Throughout the fight, explosive grubs will plummet to the ground (preceded by a whistling sound). They explode shortly after being touched, launched by a weapon attack, or on their own after a few seconds. Driving grubs into Kourok's face is the primary way to damage it... *...and if timed correctly, an explosive grub can be launched into Kourok's open mouth. Kourok will collapse, leaving its brain exposed for a few seconds. Attacking Kourok's brain will deal massive damage. If a grub happens to spawn in, if it is launched into Kourok’s exposed brain, it will deal damage worth about a third of his health. During the time Kourok’s brain is exposed, he won't be able to use any of its attacks, regardless of what the ghosts do, until it recovers. Once you have defeated Kourok, it will bloat up and them explode into a huge pillar of blood while tiny chunks rain down onto the ground (shown in the gif above). Defeating it is followed by the message: "Salvation." However, if you lose during "The Final Struggle," a different message will follow: "Humanity Stolen," along with: "Kourok is unleashed." The ending screen will show Kourok demolishing a large town, throwing buildings up in to the air as it roars. = Ghidraak = Ghidraak is a three-headed hydra boss monster, fought in an arena with broken columns lying around. A friendly monk will regularly teleport in and spawn a small amount of healing orbs for the hero. Ghidraak's three heads can be possessed, each one using different attacks. *Anteroom: A friendly monk teleports in, throws out a massive amount of red healing orbs, and then teleports away. The door to the boss opens as soon as he leaves. There is nothing for the ghosts to do here besides collect ectoplasm. *Cutscene: The scene opens with Ghidraak sleeping in the arena as the helpful monk from the anteroom teleports in. He attempts to strike the hydra with his sword only to have it comically bounce off, which rouses the beast awake and into a barking rage. The monk teleports away as the hero enters to do battle with a freshly pissed-off Ghidraak. Whenever the body is reduced to 50%, 25%, or 0% of its full health, Ghidraak will lose a head. This head now becomes its own monster entity that is free to bounce around and attack the hero. Ghidraak is not defeated until all three heads have been severed from the body and killed individually. Playing as Ghidraak * The three players controlling the heads must co-operate to make Ghidraak's body move. The direction he moves is the sum of the direction vectors coming from each head-controller. Two moving in opposite directions will cancel each other out, but the third can tip the balance - or move in a different direction entirely. * The left head has a fire breath weapon. The direction it faces can be changed in the middle of the attack, though it is limited to a certain angle. * The middle head spits an ice bubble that rebounds off of walls and freezes the hero if it hits. * The right head spits out acid globs that create damaging puddles of sludge. * When the monk teleports in, attack him directly. This will cause him to flee immediately before he can create healing orbs for the hero. * When your head is detached, chase the hero. You will have the speed to catch up to him and corral him in tight places. * The area in the upper left and right corners are bounded by the arena wall and broken columns. Using a combination of ice and acid (and physically blocking the exit from this area with Ghidraak's body) can trap the hero in these places long enough for the fire-breathing head to do serious harm. Fighting Ghidraak * Hurting him isn't hard. He's large and slow and vulnerable to area effects and easy to hit with ranged attacks and AoEs. The difficulty is that the heads synergize very well. * Despite what your instinct may be, it's easier (if more time consuming) to kill the detached heads one at a time. If all three are loose, two can hunt you and the third can keep the monk from spawning health for you. * Use the ruined columns as cover from all three attack types. Some of your own attacks--like javelin strikes and the Floating Beam item--will bypass the pillars letting you damage Ghidraak from behind cover. * You want a fast-striking weapon to hit and run if you try melee, or an outright ranged weapon--such as a bow or magic staff--if you're going to use a ranged strategy. Never stay close to Ghidraak; if all three heads focus on you, your health bar will disappear swiftly. Similar to Kourok, once you have defeated Ghidraak, it's body will stay on the ground, bleeding out. Defeating it is followed by the message: "Salvation.: However, if you lose during "The Final Struggle," a different message will follow: "Humanity Stolen," along with: "Ghidraak is unleashed." Ghidraak will be shown climbing a castle and terrorizing the townsfolk below him. If any heads were cut off during the fight, they will be instead shown flying on jet streams of blood. = Tezekcal = Tezekcal is a giant golden statue brought to life by the voodoo rituals of a crazed shaman. He is fought in a large arena where his body parts are submerged under the ground, each with its own deadly killing techniques. * Anteroom: The hero is dropped in to a plain room prior to the boss with many red healing orbs strewn about. To the sides of the door are large engravings of chickens, foreshadowing a possibility of what's to come in the fight. * Cutscene: The hero enters the room while the crazed shaman is in the midst of the ritual. He cuts out his heart, places it on a pedestal in Tezekcal's mouth, puts on a mask, and revives the statue with dark magic. As all of Tezekcal's limbs start moving and turn gold, the shaman points at the player and Tezekcal roars viciously, beginning the fight. Tezekcal himself is completely invunerable to attack, however the shaman is not, and the hero must deplete his health bar in order for Tezekcal to become vunerable. The shaman will stand in one place, continuing to perform his dark ritual in order to keep Tezekcal moving. If the shaman's health is depleted, he will phase through the ground, leaving his mask behind (Similar to the Mad Wizard and High Priestess enemies). Tezekcal will then become immobile, reveal the shaman's heart in its mouth, and become vunerable. After a short period of time, the shaman will reappear on the battlefield and revive the statue once more. Once Tezekcal is below 75% HP, the shaman will summon two additional limbs, and will summon one final limb below 50% HP. Playing as Tezekcal * The three phantoms must work together to protect the shaman at all costs. * Many of Tezekcal's body parts are protruding out of the ground, and can be possessed for the phantoms to control, much like Traps. * If a ghost possesses the head, the head will continuously bite the area in front of it until the phantom executes the primary attack. The primary attack in question is a large, area of effect blast that is launched up from the maw of the statue down to the area that the ghost wishes. If the hero is caught in this blast, he takes no damage, but is transformed in to a low-health, high speed chicken that cannot attack, similar to the frog curse given by the Hex-Hag enemies and the Toad Necklace. The primary attack has a long cooldown identified by a recharge bar to the left of the head. While the head is recharging, it will not bite the area in front of it regardless of whether or not a ghost is possessing it. * If a ghost possesses any of the four limbs in the corners of the room (the two empty arms and the two legs), they will be able to attack by slamming the limb down after a short delay, damaging and stunning the hero for a short amount of time if he is hit. * If a ghost possesses the two staves that the shaman summons when Tezekcal reaches below 75% HP, they will be able to attack the hero using short laser beams with extremely high knockback and even more damage than the Eyebeast monster. * If a ghost possesses the ball that the shaman summons when Tezekcal is below 50% HP, they can attack by shooting a stream of fire across the arena, blocking any of the hero's attacks and movement, as well as causing them damage on contact. The ball itself will also block attacks regardless of whether or not the stream of fire has been launched. * If the hero is melee-focused, it is highly recommended to possess the limbs that are closest to the shaman themself, to give the hero a much harder time approaching. * If the hero is ranged, you should focus on possessing the limbs that are closest to the hero. Since the hero can hit the shaman from anywhere on the battlefield, there is no point in protecting the shaman with the limbs (however the stream of fire from the ball can block arrows). Fighting Tezekcal * Attacking the shaman should be the top priority until Tezekcal is vunerable. * Always keep moving, and stay away from limbs that ghosts are possessing and/or are about to possess. If a ghost has possessed one, it will be notified by a circle of pinkish flame around the base of the limb. * The chicken transformation can be easily avoided as long as you are not stunned, since the blast radius is clearly visible as a large dotted circle before the attack takes place. ** However, the effect of the attack lingers for a brief time, and care should be taken not to re-enter the radius until it has fully dissipated. * The lasers that the staves fire can easily deal massive amounts of damage if you get too cocky, stay far away from them when they are firing. * The attacks of the four primary limbs have a brief delay and will show you where they will land about a half-second before they slam down, time your dodges well. * As soon as the shaman's health is depleted, make a beeline for the head as that is where the heart with the pedestal will always spawn. * You Can try to fight the boss with a fast melee weapon and advance roll or hyper dash, hitting shaman and then rolling back to avoid getting hit, you can dash through laser without damage * You can also try to use fetid discharge or putrid sludge to damage the shaman while avoiding the attacks of the body parts using a hit and run strategy After dealing enough damage to the heart, it will explode in a gory shower, and all of the Tezekcal's body parts will crumble as it screams in despair. Once the head crumbles in to dust, the message of "Salvation" shall appear on screen, and the hero will have won. However, if the hero dies in the Final Struggle, Tezekcal will steal the hero's humanity and be unleashed. He is portrayed wreaking havoc upon a town, its body fully unearthed and with the shaman riding on its shoulder pompously. Category:Bosses Category:Kourok